1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for mounting a magnetic head, and particularly to a device for mounting a magnetic head as used in a magnetic recorder or reproducer in an electronic camera or the like.
2. Recently, there has been developed an electronic still camera system wherein an image pickup device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or an image pickup tube is combined with a recording device using a magnetic disc. This is inexpensive as a recording medium and yet has a comparatively high memory capacity. A subject is still-photographed electronically and recorded onto a rotating magnetic disc, and the reproduction of an image is carried out by a television, a printer or the like.
Now, the magnetic disc of this type used in the electronic camera or the like, differing from the magnetic disc used in the ordinary magnetic recorder or reproducer, has recorded therein still image or moving image information and the like in a high density, and rotates at a high speed. In consequence, it is necessary for the magnetic head for performing recording or reproducing in contact with the magnetic disc to be accurately adjusted in positional relationship with the magnetic disc. Such being the case, for the magnetic head used in recording or reproducing of still image information and the like in an electronic camera or the like, adjustments of the following five types with respect to the magnetic disc are required, which include (1) a projection value, (2) an inclination angle, (3) a shift in the center-alignment, (4) a shift in azimuth, and (5) a tilt. Out of these adjustments, (2) the inclination angle and (5) tilt may be corrected, but not with adjustment, and only if they are very small. Description will successively given of these adjustments of the five types with reference to FIG. 1 to 3.
In FIG. 1, designated at 10 is a magnetic disc, 12 a magnetic head for performing recording into or reproducing from this magnetic disc 10, and 14 a regulating plate provided at a position opposed to the magnetic head 12 through the magnetic disc 10, for placing the magnetic disc 10 along the magnetic head 12. It is necessary for the magnetic head 12 to have a projection value Ea within a predetermined range with respect to the magnetic disc 10. In order to perform better recording and reproducing and prevent the magnetic head and a recording medium from being worn, it is necessary to perform fine adjustments.
Furthermore, in order to obtain a satisfactory reproduced image even when one and the same recording medium is loaded into reproducers different from each other, and further, when the recorder and the reproducer are separately constructed, namely, a recording head and a reprocuding head, which are separately formed, are used, it is necessary that the inclination angle .theta.a, a shift value Eb of the magnetic head relative to the center of the magnetic disc 10 and the azimuth shift .theta.b as shown in FIG. 2, and further, the tilt angle .theta.c of the magnetic head relative to the magnetic disc 10 as shown in FIG. 3 remain within predetermined ranges having interchangeabilities, respectively.
Now, normally, the magnetic head is solidly secured to a head block after the projection value, inclination, shift in center alignment and swing are adjusted, and this head block is secured to a head carriage. However, it is necessary to remove the head block from the head carriage due to wear, etc. of the magnetic head. In this case, if the head block is secured to the head carriage by screwing, etc., then, it is troublesome to do the works of removing and mounting the head block and it takes several labor hours in positioning adjustment of the head block after the head block is mounted onto the head carriage.